Silchas Ruin
File:Ruin by slaine69.jpg|''Silchas'' by slaine69|link=File:Ruin by slaine69.jpg File:Silchas Tiste, Silchas Eleint by slaine69.jpg|''Silchas'' by Slaine69|link=File:Silchas Tiste, Silchas Eleint by slaine69.jpg File:Silchas by slaine69.jpg|''Silchas'' by Slaine69|link=File:Silchas by slaine69.jpg File:Silchas ruin by slaine69.jpg|''Silchas'' by slaine69|link=File:Silchas ruin by slaine69.jpg Silchas Ruin was a Tiste Andii Ascendant, also known as 'White Crow '''and '''Betrayer '(to the Tiste Edur). He was one of three brothers given the title Son of Darkness by Mother Dark.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3 Like his brother, Anomander Rake, Silchas Ruin was a Soletaken who could shapeshift into a dragon. He was albino, with characteristic red eyes, and these features carried over into his shapeshifted form. His other brother was Andarist. Silchas preferred to fight with two swords, Sarat Wept and Glory Goat, one in each hand. ] In Midnight Tides Silchas led the Tiste Andii contingent of a joint immigration of Tiste Andii and Tiste Edur into the world that, at the time, was held by the K'Chain Che'Malle. This led to a conflict between the Tiste and the K'Chain that ended with the Tiste victorious. But the Andii were ravaged by the K'Chain Che'Malle. It was at this point that Scabandari Bloodeye and the Edur betrayed Silchas and the Andii, forcing them to surrender and subsequently killing them. Silchas was not killed outright, but was instead left to the mercy of an Azath House who kept him captive for an untold amount of time. It was revealed that the Azath House that held Silchas captive was located in the modern, human city of Letheras. This same house had been decaying for a number of years and was close to death at the start of the novel. The undead child Kettle communicated with the imprisoned Silchas and eventually freed him. This was part of a bargain that Silchas had made with the House, the other part being that Silchas would kill some of the more dangerous inhabitants that the House would free as it approached death. In Reaper's Gale He travelled with Clip, Fear Sengar, Seren Pedac, Udinaas and Kettle to the Refugium. There, he avenged himself and his people by using Scabandari's Finnest to seed an Azath House, sealing the gate to Starvald Demelain and fulfilling his vow to the Azath. He fled to Letheras and attempted to attack the Bonehunters but was routed by Quick Ben, Fiddler and Hedge. In Dust of Dreams He led Rud Elalle away from the Refugium and the impending arrival of the Eleint. In The Crippled God Shadowthrone gifted him with a Hust sword carrying the chains of Ampelas, Kalse and Eloth. Along with Kagamandra Tulas, Telorast and Curdle, he fought to defend Korabas from the attacking Eleint in the 'War of Awakening'. He later met up with Nimander Golit and his people. In Forge of Darkness Silchas Ruin's skin did not take on the ebon hue of the Tiste Andii like his brothers when exposed to Mother Dark. He was good friends with Scara Bandaris who arrived in Kharkanas with twenty-five Jheleck child Hostages. Silchas recommended the 'hounds' be given to Kagamandra Tulas to raise.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.450 Quotes Notes and References Category:Tiste Andii Category:Ascendants Category:Males Category:Soletaken Category:House Purake